


You Shouldn't Have

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Birthday Presents, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Ray Vecchio Day, dsvb challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski gives Ray a birthday present. Fraser is happy to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Have

"Happy birthday, style pig."

"Where's my present?"

"Here, it's wrapped and everything." *shoves Fraser at him*

"You're giving me _Fraser_?"

"Hello, Ray."

"Yeah, but just for the evening."

"I'm _straight_ , you stupid Pollack!"

"Ah, well, I have just the thing, Ray!"

*pulls out dress*

"Oh God, Benny--!"

"Like that's gonna matter, Vecchio?" *smirks*

"...yeah, okay, come on in, Fraser. Wait --" *tosses wig at Kowalski* "-- that never was your color." *door slams*

 

Later:

"That was a great present. Thanks, Benny."

"Oh, this wasn't my present for you, Ray!"

"It wasn't??"

*door opens, enter Kowalski*

"Heya, Vecchio."

"Happy birthday, Ray."

"Oh _God!_ "

 

 


End file.
